


Overprotective Alpha

by Violet_Xmas



Series: Sterek Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Kink, M/M, Mating signs, Overprotective, blowjob, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Xmas/pseuds/Violet_Xmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't like feeling stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective Alpha

"Um...Scott?"   
"Hm?" the teenager hummed to his friend, not quite awake. He'd never been fond of too much research.  
"No, Scott, seriously," Lydia snapped. Scott jumped, knowing that ignoring their queen was a stupid idea.  
"Okay, Lyds, what have you got?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

The pack had been getting stressed with the Alpha pack in town and snapping at each other, so Derek had sent them to different locations to continue research. Isaac and Erica had pulled the short straw with the library, Derek and Stiles went to Stiles' house, then Boyd and Allison stayed at the loft. Lydia and Scott had gone to Deaton's office to go through some of his resources, but so far they hadn't found any weaknesses that they could use against the alphas. 

"Can I ask you about mates?" Lydia asked. Scott frowned,  
"Well, to be honest I think Derek knows more about that than me, or Peter maybe-," Lydia scoffed,  
"God, no way am I talking to Peter. Never again." Scott didn't mention it again.  
"Well, I, uh...Deaton?"

The vet came through into his office a few seconds later,  
"You guys found anything?" He asked.  
"For some reason Lydia wants to know about mates," Scott shrugged, not bothering to suppress another yawn.  
"Well, Miss Martin, what are you curious about?"  
"I just read something...here, it says, 'When attacked, the Alpha will always try and stand between the threat and its mate' - the alphas...do they have mates?"

Deaton frowned,  
"Well, I highly doubt it. Those alphas killed their entire packs in order to become so strong...so, no, they couldn't have had mates."  
"And why is that?" Scott questioned, confused. Deaton sighed,  
"Well, you see, when a wolf finds their mate, it's as if they've been shot, but instead of pain, they suddenly have the overwhelming sense of protection, lust, love, and jealousy towards anyone anywhere close to their mate. They hate it if their mate is upset with them. If the life of their mate is threatened, a wolf will do whatever it takes, to the extent of risking their own lives, to make sure that their love's life is safe.

"It's particularly strong with an alpha. Their inner wolf will be so attached to their mate that it will physically pain them to see or inflict any pain upon their mate. It's impossible. In fact, after their mates die, many alphas die soon afterwards from heart break. So, no. It isn't possible for any of those alphas to have ever had mates."

"Wow," Scott whistled,  
"That sounds kinda painful as well as a massive burden, to be completely honest," Lydia frowned. Deaton smiled gently at her.  
"Lydia, if I may...do you remember the time Jackson almost died before becoming a werewolf?" Lydia's eyes immediately widened and filled with tears. It took a moment for her to utter a shaky,  
"Of course,"  
"Well, what you felt was probably as close a human can get to feeling what a wolf does when it loses its mate. Make it about ten times worse and you're right on the ball." Lydia was so shocked that her hand was lifted to her mouth.

"That...that must really suck," Scott murmured.   
"Oh, and another thing," Deaton added." Mates will of course try and keep their mate out of possible danger as much as they can, but also try and be with them all the time, scent them and growl at anyone who is affectionate with their mate, sometimes without even realising."  
"Jesus, that's so complicated," Scott groaned,  
"And a bit overbearing, don't you think?" The two males laughed at the red-head's comment.

*************************************

Meanwhile at the Stilinski residence, Stiles was desperately trying not to snap at Derek. The stupid alpha wouldn't go through the numerous books Stiles had thrown his way, and refused to let Stiles go on his computer because then 'I wouldn't be able to sleep in your comfy lap'.

Derek had his head lying in Stiles' lap, staring up at him and making Stiles squirm a little uncomfortably. The human was trying so very hard not to be turned on by the incredibly attractive face looking up at him, rather innocently, Stiles thought. Oh god no, don't think that, Stiles silently begged himself, don't get a boner, don't get a boner, DO NOT GET A BONER! The alpha wasn't helping Stiles to concentrate whatsoever. Stiles bet he enjoyed making other people suffer. 

"Oh, for the love of god, I can't concentrate with your head there!" Stiles groaned. Derek snorted, shaking his head a little, which didn't help Stiles' situation in the slightest. Yelping, Stiles shoved Derek away and quickly shuffled backwards, falling off the bed in the process. Derek didn't laugh like Stiles expected him to. Instead, the alpha followed him into the floor, lying his whole body flat against Stiles'. 

Derek buried his head into the joint of Stiles' neck and collarbone, taking a deep breath. Stiles was too shocked to even move, or gasp out that Derek was crushing him. Sensing the slight discomfort, Derek leant up a bit on his forearms, legs on either side of Stiles' thighs, face still pressed against his neck. 

"D-Derek?" Stiles squeaked after a minute.  
"Stiles," Derek replied evenly, voice a tad muffled against the skin of the human's neck. Stiles let out an involuntary little moan. Derek just had to do that right on his sensitive spot. Bastard.

However, all bad thoughts flew out the window as Derek slowly started grinding down on Stiles' crotch. The young man would've been utterly shocked had this not happened a couple of times before. Stiles noticed how Derek had become increasingly touchy feely with him, always needing to be close and touching Stiles. Scott reassured him that it was just a pack thing. Stiles went on to ask if Derek had been like that with any other member of the pack. Scott had frowned, but didn't reply.

Stiles was torn from his thoughts when hot lips descended to his, a warm tongue soon following. They made out for a while, Derek still teasingly gyrating in Stiles' lap, until Derek pulled away. The alpha proceeded to rip off Stiles' shirt and then trail his tongue down his chest and stomach, stopping off at his navel, dipping his tongue in and making Stiles groan.

Stiles' jeans were quickly yanked off, followed by his boxers after a nod of confirmation from Stiles in reply to Derek's questioning look. Derek stared a little too long at Stiles' now fully hard dick, just long enough to make Stiles become incredibly self conscious. But Derek batted Stiles' hands away when they tried to cover his private parts, before looking up into those nervous hazel eyes and whispering,  
"Don't. You're beautiful....and I'm going to suck you off until you come harder than you have done in your entire life." 

Stiles moaned loudly just from Derek's words, crying out again when the alpha took just the tip of his cock into his hot, moist mouth. Derek held down Stiles' hips as they bucked desperately, trying to shove more into the alpha's mouth. Derek felt himself becoming more and more turned on, his teeth beginning to enlarge. Stiles gasped and moaned loudly, eyes flying open when he felt Derek's canines grazing the length of his cock. 

Derek's eyes widened a little in surprise. He likes them? he thought to himself, growing impossibly harder, holy shit! 

Stiles gripped onto Derek's hair, tugging, which made the alpha growl and dig his hands into Stiles' hips.  
"Derek, please," Stiles begged," more, please!" But Derek only kept sucking on the tip of Stiles' dick, dipping his tongue into his slit, causing the boy to hiss in pleasure. 

Suddenly, Derek engulfed his whole cock, sucking deeply and holding there, his nose breathing in Stiles' pubic hair. Stiles cried out, cumming hard into Derek's mouth. He gasped,  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Holy shit, I-I didn't me-." He was cut off by Derek pressing a finger to his lips. The alpha stared straight into his eyes before swallowing and sticking out his clean tongue. 

Stiles blushed profusely, but Derek only grinned, crawling up the human's body and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. Stiles glanced down and frowned when he didn't see a bulge in Derek's jeans.  
"Oh, I see how it is, then," he pouted. Derek chuckled and blushed,  
"Uh, no, it-uh, it's not that...you actually made me come untouched..."  
Stiles gasped and then laughed hysterically whilst Derek buried his head into his neck, telling him to shut up.

*************************************

It was only a couple of days later when the pack gathered at the loft to share information, that Lydia was struck with the odd, foreign sense of being stupid. How had she not seen it before?

She watched Derek arguing with Stiles, telling him that there was no way that the frail human was coming with them to fight the alphas.  
"Then how come Allison's going?!"  
"Because she's a trained hunter!"  
"What about Lydia!"  
"Lydia isn't coming!"  
"Oh yes she is-"  
"Shut up Peter!"  
Stiles left the room, obviously annoyed and upset. Derek groaned, but followed. Lydia glanced at Scott. He didn't get the hint.

A while later, Isaac piped up,  
"Where's Stiles and Derek? They've been ages!"  
"You don't think Derek's killed him do you?"  
"Oh he better not have," Scott growled, getting up,  
"I'll go get them," Lydia said, pushing Scott slightly so he'd sit back down.

Lydia stuck her head into the kitchen, only to be met with the sight of Stiles standing facing the sink with a frown on his face and his arms crossed, with Derek pressed against his back, his arms around the boys waist and his face in the crook of his neck. She cleared her throat, making Stiles jump and try to push Derek away. The alpha didn't budge. In fact he glared at Lydia and growled when Stiles tried to move. The red-head rolled her eyes.  
"Just come back when you're done, okay? Make it quick."  
When she came back into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Jackson, she asked,  
"Guys, does Stiles smell like Derek?"  
"Oh god, does he," Jackson groaned,  
"He stinks of this place," Isaac nodded,  
"And this place smells like him as well," Scott agreed,  
"Yeah, I mean if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were fucking," Erica stated. Boyd snorted.

Finally, Lydia couldn't ignore it anymore. Isaac was curled up with Stiles on the couch, tickling him. Stiles was laughing his head off, begging Isaac to cut it out. Derek was brooding in a corner while the rest of the pack with watching tv or mumbling about something to one another. Suddenly, Derek snapped and grabbed Stiles from Isaac's grip, growling at him,  
"He told you to stop!"

Isaac stared at him in surprise, as did the rest of the pack. Lydia then burst out laughing,  
"Oh damn, how could we be so blind!" They all looked at her like she'd lost her mind.  
"Um...we missing something, babe?" Jackson spoke what was on all their minds.  
"Stiles is Derek's mate!"  
They all stared at the pair. Stiles was frozen in shock, but Derek didn't even lift his head from Stiles' neck.

"Um, dude?" Stiles said, poking at Derek's head," Wanna talk about this?"  
Derek looked up and blinked,  
"I thought you already knew?"  
Stiles rolled his eyes, before grabbing his mates head and kissing him deeply. The pack groaned. Stiles smirked,  
"Oh, I kinda guessed."


End file.
